


SuperFlirt

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wickedwonder asked<br/>For prompts- rival superheroes trying to protect the same city</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperFlirt

“Hands up–your days as a trophy thief are over, White Kitty.”

“It’s White Feline and–why do I bother.”

“Why indeed. Hands behind your back.”

“Ouch–fuck you, that hurt!”

“You big baby.”

“And where did you get such a potty mouth, I wonder.”

“Ugh, not him.”

“It’s so nice to see you too, Nightbird.”

“Likewise, likewise, Silver Armadillo. Do you mind?”

“Very much so. I was here first.”

“And yet, here I am, stopping this miscreant.”

“Yeah, could you get on with this? It’s getting very cold, with my face against the wall and all.”

“Hang on, would you, Kitty cat?”

“It’s not–ugh.”

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

“Agreed.”

“What do you say we put this outlaw in a proper cell and go get some well deserved drinks?”

“… Are you asking him out?”

“Shush.”

“While he’s arresting me from stealing these beautiful trophies?!”

“The man said to shush.”

“Ow–shushing up.”

“You were saying?”

“You, me, well deserved drinks?”

“Are you talking alcohol drinks?”

“Not while we’re on duty–what’s so funny, little kitty?”

“Ahem. Nothing. You two are hilariously pathet–ow!”

“Well aimed kick.”

“And in those heels too.”

“I can appreciate that.”

“Sooo …”

“So?”

“He needs an answer you moron!”

*smack*

“Hey, I’m making your case here!”

“Shush.”

“I’d love that.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Eurgh.”

*smack**smack*

“Oh God, you’re going to team up now aren’t you?”

“We’ll see.”

“Who knows.”

“Dear God.”

“I should be done in 20 minutes?”

“Sounds good, Nightbird.”

“See you at the diner next to the police station then?”

“That’s a date.”

*swoosh*

“… Oh my God I can feel you blushing.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Is that your equipment, or are you excit–ouch! Brute!”

“As if.”

“Umph. Good luck on your date.”

“Why do you dirty everything?”

“That’s what I do.”


End file.
